


Yield!

by BrokenWings0712



Series: Roadway Confessions [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Timestamp, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings0712/pseuds/BrokenWings0712
Summary: Timestamp to my Roadway Confessions series.Toddlers are fast.Unfortunately, they strip faster.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roadway Confessions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965640
Kudos: 4





	Yield!

"Daniel Novak Winchester! You get your tail back here right now!"

Giggles echoed off the walls, and I cursed the moment I decided to turn my back on the kid, but I had to empty the diaper pail, and Sam had put the replacement bags way up on one of the bathroom shelves, and I was sure Danny couldn't reach the doorknob. 

I was wrong.

Danny was generally a good kid, but his curiosity knew no bounds, and he had a habit of running off to explore. All it took was Dean introducing him to hide and seek, and immediately the kid wanted to play nothing else. Unfortunately, the bunker had an unlimited supply of nooks and crannies just big enough for the almost two year old to fit.

I stopped running just long enough to scoop up a tiny tee. "Oh, crap." Pushing hard against the cement floor, I called, "Naked baby alert! Naked baby alert!"

Castiel met me at the end of the hall moments later and took one look at the bundle in my hand before his face morphed into gaping horror. "How long?"

"Minutes. I just looked away for a second! And the door was shut! I didn't think--"

Castiel ran a hand through his already wild hair, and his eyes softened. "It's not your fault, Melanie."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the soft smile on my face. "Can you check the garage? I'm going to make sure he didn't go towards the dungeon."

We split up, and I nearly ran into Sam's chest a few minutes later.

"Whoa! Sorry!" he said as his big hands steadied me. "What's wrong?"

I held up Danny's shirt, and Sam's forehead creased. "Castiel is checking the garage now."

"He didn't go toward the dungeon?"

"Just came from there."

"Library?"

"If we're lucky."

We stared at each other a beat before turning to look down the hall.

"Danny!"  
_____________

Castiel entered the library while Sam and I were moving one of the old cabinets in the corner. He shook his head slightly and tossed a pair of grease-stained shorts onto the table. Glaring at the clothing like it'd personally offended him somehow, he said, "Being human has its perks, but I'm considering taking my grace back until he reaches adolescence."

Making my way back to him, I pointed a finger at him. "You can't let me be the only one to go grey."

"If I were still an angel, these hunts wouldn't take so long."

"I thought you wanted to retire once Danny was born, you know, do the whole human thing for him, grow old with me...?"

"I'm afraid I didn't consider the amount of energy available to a child of Daniel's size before making that decision."

Looping my arms around the former angel's middle, I rested my cheek between his shoulder blades and smiled when his hands squeezed my own. 

Sometimes I worried Castiel missed his wings (or, as he once corrected me, what remained of them), but then he'd talk about our future and Danny's, and there was this dreamy quality to his voice that didn't exist whenever he spoke of his time as an angel. 

Once, when the fear became too much, I went as far as asking him if he regretted his decision to become human. He went still for several long minutes, and just when I was sure he was about to leave me, he quietly explained to me about the days after the Winchesters left me in the hospital and how he wanted to give everything to the bundle in his arms, but he didn't know how. He'd spent little time on earth and even less as a human, so who was he to tell this child how to act or speak or live? After much discussion with the boys, Castiel decided the only way to give Daniel the best guidance was to first walk that path himself. He said it was an easy choice in the end, and it only made more sense once I found him again.

Sam pounded down the steps from the catwalk and sighed. "Has anyone seen Dean?"

Castiel's head dropped, and he chuckled. "Of course."  
_____________

"Ohhhhhh, we're halfway there! Whoa-oh! Living on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear..."

I rolled my lips together and stifled a laugh as Sam caught the whole scene on video. The radio blared from the counter, and fluffy, white suds spilled over the edges of the kitchen sink and onto the floor while still more bubbles floated in the air. Danny was clapping and giggling hysterically while "Uncle Dean" sang at the top of his lungs. As we watched, Dean snagged the sprayer in lieu of a microphone and belted out the last chorus. When that was over, he rinsed Danny's hair and started in on Bad Company while shaking his hips.

Castiel squinted when the older Winchester did an elaborate spin, but the corners of his lips curved up.

I snagged a fresh outfit and diaper from the supplies basket I kept in the hall (in case of spaghetti related incidents) and quietly laid them on the table before backing out just as silently. "C'mon," I whispered, rubbing Castiel's chest. "Let's take a break. Sam, will you tell Dean we ran to the grocery store? We won't be gone long."

Sam nodded, still grinning widely. 

Castiel shook his head fondly while we retreated to the garage, and as we climbed into his truck, he asked, "Pie?"

"Definitely pie."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute little stamp. It's been sitting in my notes for a while, so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
